Gone Forever
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: Sasuke is dead. Naruto had killed him after Orochimaru had taken over his body. After reflecting on their times together, Sakura realizes she's glad he's gone. Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. Rated K just because.


Gone Forever

**Summary:** SongFic. Sasuke is dead. Naruto had killed him after his body was taken over by Orochimaru. As Sakura sits in front of his grave stone, reflecting on all of her memories of Sasuke, she realizes that she's happy he's gone. Oneshot. Rated K just because. Song is Gone Forever by Three Days Grace.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

_Song lyrics_

Sakura sat in her room, crying into her pillow. She had been there since she was told of Sasuke's death. She only ate when it became essential for her not to die. She barely slept, and when she did, she dreampt(sp?) about Sasuke's death. When she was told, she felt like she was going to break. She didn't know what was going on around her because she sat there, frozen. She heard something about something going wrong, she didn't know. It felt like a hundred years as she sat in the office and she still couldn't believe he was gone. She had stayed up all night again. If you looked around her room, you could many pictures of Sasuke, her, and team 7. It told the story of her life.

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years I_

_Still can't believe You're gone_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_With these bloodshot eyes_

_While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

Sakura looked at the picture of Team 7 and reflected on her times with Sasuke. All of them were filled with his rejections and harsh words, insults, and him protecting her, then calling her weak. They were definately not happy memories. She realized that her life was so much better without him. Infact, if she stopped crying and actually thought about it, she was happy he was gone. She felt almost free.

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_

_That you're gone forever_

Sakura went through all of her memories at a slower rate. Looking at them all made her angry. Sasuke was such a jerk. She was glad he was gone. He made her life miserable, but now since he was gone, she was happy again. She was going to move on.

_Now things are coming clear_

_And I don't need you here_

_And in this world arond me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

_So I'll stay out all night_

_Get drunk and fuck and fight_

_Until the morning comes I'll_

_Forget about our life_

Sakura smiled at the thought of having no Sasuke to try to impress, no Sasuke to insult her, and no Sasuke to ruin her fun. Yes, she was definately glad he was gone.

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_

_That you're gone forever_

She remembered the first time he yelled at her. He had hit her while they were training. She had twisted her ankle, so when she didn't get up, Sasuke yelled at her for being weak and walked off. If it wasn't for Naruto coming by, she would have been stuck there all night. She could have stopped loving him right there. It would have been better, but she didn't. She continued to love him.

_First time you screamed at me_

_I should have made you leave_

_I should have known it could be so much better_

_I hope your missing me_

_I've I made you see_

_That I'm gone forever_

Sakura got up and walked towards her bedroom door. She was glad he was gone and she was going to be happy. For her friends.

_And now it's coming clear_

_That I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

Sakura walked outside, and greeted the sun with a smile. She walked around Konoha and met up with her friends, who were glad to see her smile again. She was happy. He was gone. Things were perfect.

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_

_That you're gone forever_

_And now you're gone forever_

_And now you're gone forever_

**Me: so how did you like it? song was Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. please review!**


End file.
